1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to folding maps and the like wherein the total map appears on a plurality of relatively stiff panels capable of being folded relative to each other such that any face of a given panel may be visually observable with the map in a fully folded condition.
2. Description of Related Art
With maps, and other relatively large sized plans, documents and the like, it is common to use accordion folds to permit the large document to be folded into a relatively concise configuration for storage. The folds of highway maps, for instance, are preset in such a direction as to permit the map to be concisely folded if the same folding sequence is used each time. However, difficulty is often encountered in unfolding the map in such a way as to display only that portion of the map in which the observer is interested, and yet maintain a relatively concise map configuration. As is well known, refolding of the map in the proper sequence is often very difficult to achieve and as the preset folds resist "backfolding" the handling and use of folded maps and large documents is notoriously frustrating.
While it is known to laminate paper documents between transparent sheets of film to protect the document, laminated folding documents are not common. The use of the film will stiffen the document resisting folding and larger laminated documents are not commonly employed in situations wherein the document is routinely handled.